My dearest secret
by littleleaf89
Summary: Written for tantoun's prompt on tumblr: Quinn and Rachel nearly get caught making out in the bathroom. One would think they knew better.


Rachel's breath hitched with an oncoming moan that Quinn silenced quickly with her lips. "Keep quiet Rachel!" she whispered as she pulled back. In response Rachel tightened her embrace around her girlfriends neck, pulling her ear directly next to her mouth. Gently she bit down on the soft earlobe, a move she knew would have Quinn hard pressed to rain in her own voice. True enough a strangled sound passed between Quinn's tightly pressed lips as Rachel smiled satisfied.

"It's not my fault that I need to vocalize my pleasure, if you put your hands there," she defended herself, trying to remove Quinn's hands from where they had slipped below the waistband of her skirt. Quinn laughed quietly, squeezing the tempting flesh of Rachel's bottom once more. This time they didn't manage to kiss quick enough and Rachel's moan vibrated through the bathroom. The tiles amplified the sound, leaving them both frozen, eyes wide, for a moment as they waited for any indication that they'd been caught this time.

But the silence remained thankfully unperturbed.

"Told you so," Rachel whispered when their initial shock had passed, and this time Quinn did as she was bid, relocating her hands her girlfriend's waist, caressing her through a safe layer of cloth.

Rachel's lips twitched first, Quinn's followed in an instant and then they both giggled. It should not have been so funny, Quinn knew, but the adrenalin rush she got from sneaking around with her girlfriend always heightened the sensation and left her giddy afterwards. It was a little like getting drunk, the recklessness she felt every time she pushed Rachel against the door of an empty bathroom, or dragged her into a storage cupboard nobody used, only getting reckless with Rachel would never result in her getting pregnant.

The thought of Beth had entered her mind unbidden and she tried to will it away by burying her head in the crook of Rachel's neck, kissing a slow line down to her bare shoulder.

"You are beautiful, sexy, irresistible," she told her in between. "How could I resist you Rachel?"

Her kisses were welcomed by Rachel craning her neck, offering as much of her skin as she could, while one hand snuck in between their bodies to softly caress her chest.

"I love you" Rachel breathed against her ear, her voice so low it made Quinn tremble. No matter how many times Rachel said those words, she was still scarcely believing her ears, yet the utter conviction in her girlfriend's voice left her no choice. She abandoned the neck to meet Rachel's beautiful lips, in a deep passionate kiss, knowing she would never tire of hearing those words from her. Just when Quinn parted their lips to return the profession the the door to the bathroom swung open, the sounds steps coming to a halt drifting in and then they heard a voice they were both very familiar with.

"Just a second Trouty Mouth, I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on, before we practice your Wheezy-swooning song," they both heard Santana say.

All Quinn could think was 'Damn!'

Judging by Rachel's frightened wide eyed stare her thoughts were much the same. Of all the people to walk in here when she choose to enjoy the free period with her girlfriend Santana had to be the one to walk in. Quinn wasn't sure whether this was good or bad, all she knew was that she had to stop Rachel from moving as the girl made to scramble onto the toilet seat.

Sweet as it was that she immediately meant o protect their secret despite the numerous times she lamented the fact that Quinn refused to publicly acknowledge their relationship, the movement would make noise and definitely attract Santana's attention to the last, closed cubicle where their feet were visible beneath the door. Stifling Rachel's oncoming protests, Quinn gingerly placed a finger on Rachel's lips, softly shaking her head, mouthing 'no' silently. Their best bet was to stay absolutely still and hope Santana's eyes would not fall on their stall while she re-did her make-up.

It wasn't helping that Rachel kissed her finger, putting it in her mouth and sucked lightly. Quinn bit her bottom lip hard to avoid making a sound, glaring at her devil of a girlfriend, but when Rachel looked up at her beneath her lashes, sending her her most smoldering gaze and sucking a bit harder Quinn got turned on despite their current situation. All she could think about was Santana leaving so she could devour those enticing lips once more.

Finally they heard her sneakers move against the tile floor again and Quinn felt herself gradually relaxing when the steps came to a halt once again. Quinn held her breath, instinctively pulling Rachel closer, so close she could feel her heart beat rapidly next to her own, both waiting for the door to be pulled open as they listened to the sound of soles scuffling against the floor.

Only when the bathroom door was opened and they could briefly hear Sam's voice before it fell closed again, did Rachel and Quinn release her breath. Her shoulders slumped as she let herself fall against Rachel's smaller frame.

"I thought we were caught." she mumbled to her collarbone. Soothingly Rachel's fingers combed through her short locks, although her rapid pulse Quinn could still feel betrayed her calm demeanor.

"If the glee club knew we were together, we wouldn't permanently have to be afraid of being discovered."

Quinn sighed. She knew it hurt Rachel to hide, but they've been over it so many times. "Rachel, you know I'm not doing this to spite you. There's just no way to tell my mother as long as I can't stay in my college dorm and live on my own if she decides I disappointed her once again. We'll be whatever you want us to be once we're out of Lima. Plus I really don't need Finn to throw me a week of lady-loving songs,"

"Fine, fine," Rachel grumbled. "Next time we go to the trap room in the auditorium. That's a ton less likely to be walked on in during school hours."

It was a reasonable suggestion, so Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel again. "I love you too," she finally added when they parted to draw in ragged breaths.

By the time Glee came around Quinn had almost forgotten those scary minutes in the bathroom. She was leaning next to Rachel's locker, waiting for the girl to retrieve all of her sheet music from her locker. For all Quinn cared Rachel could rummage in her locker for another hour. Waiting for her gave her a prefect excuse to stare at her as long as she wanted, all she had to to was take care she didn't look to obviously smitten.

"Do you want to come over after Glee? I-" she did a quick check of their surroundings, but nobody milling around at these hours was close enough to listen in on them so Quinn continued. Still she lowered her voice a little more. "I got a vegan cookbook and we could try some stuff then watch a movie, if you like."

Rachel stopped in her search and just regarded Quinn, a mixture of surprise and sheer adoration written across her face. "You got a vegan cookbook? For me?" she asked. When Quinn nodded shyly, Rachel beamed at her. "Just so you know I kind of want to jump you right now," she stated. "I'd love to come to your house later."

Quinn didn't not get to reply any more when Rachel's name was shouted down the hallway and Brittany bounced up to them, Santana in tow. "Rachel, I need to copy your English notes. Mrs Hitchens' threatened to let me fail this class if I don't hand them in and Santana's not in my class."

Rachel smiled indulgently. "just a moment Brittany, they are in here. Take these for a moment, would you?" Without waiting she thrust the large pack of sheet music into the girls arms, starting the search in her locker anew, while Santana sidled up next to Quinn, a sly grin suddenly blooming on her face.

"Nice shoes Fabray," she said, glancing pointedly at Quinn's wedges.

"Thanks Santana?" she answered slowly, wondering what was up with her friend. After all these were her favorite shoes and they hardly qualified as new.

"So, you and Berry huh? Never would have seen that coming," Santana said, smirking at her.

Rachel is still distracted by Brittany but Quinn's head whipped around to face her fully. "What! I don't know what -" she started to defend herself in a furious whisper but Santana cut her off. "Your skirts on backwards Quinnie."

Immediately her eyes darted down and her hands moved to remedy the situation, only to remember her skirt had not come off, not today. But the movement had given her away. Santana had set up the trap and Quinn had walked right into it as the smug smile on her friends face showed her.

"Shit." Quinn bit out. At that Santana started to laugh. When Quinn glared furiously at her, she only laughed harder.

"Shut up Santana, this is not for anyone to know!" Quinn hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Santana still giggled, trying to catch her breath. "but hearing you swear and that look upon your face - that was just priceless right now. You're eyes were so huge you could've given Ms. Pillsbury a run for the money."

Quinn gripped her arm, hard. "I mean it Santana, this has to stay secret."

"Calm down barbie girl, your secret's safe. I mean, you do know who you're talking to, right? I am practically the queen of keeping stuff in the closet. Although," and just like that Santana switched from serious to suggestive, "judging how careless you are, one could think you want to be found out. Or is this a little exhibitionistic kink of yours? I have to say wanky Quinnie,"

Quinn felt herself both pale and blush as Santana ended her insinuation with waggling eyebrows, as Brittany slipped around her and grasped Santana's hand. "Come on San, let's go," she said, dragging her girlfriend away. Quinn gaped, a response eluding her, while a still smirking Santana walked down the hallway, hand tangled in Brittany's so easily Quinn felt jealous.

'Only a few more months' she told herself as she turned back to her own, still secret girlfriend.


End file.
